Music Challenge
by DiaBaby
Summary: The ten drabblet/ficlet music challenge. First chapter up. 3 MAJOR ShinjixFuuka
1. Sugar Cube

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

1: Sugar Cube – Porcelain and the Tramps/Porcelain Black

It was Fuuka's first time at Club Escapade. The lights were bright and it smelled like smoke and alcohol. But she was having a fun time with her friends. Tonight was the night, her and Shinjiro had been dating a few months and she was ready. She was going to taste him, tease him, touch him, and Show him her entire body.

Walking over in her short skirt and skimpy top that Yukari and Minako picked out, she sat on his left. He draped an arm over her shoulder.

* * *

A couple hours later, the teens burst through the door to Shinjiro's room. Groping, slurping, and entwined in each other. They wanted it badly. Off came Fuuka's clothes, and Shinji's soon followed. As soon as he was inside her, she gasped. It was really painful. She through her head back, moaning out his name.

And then, nirvana. Fuuka's head flew back as she orgasmed. She literally screamed in ecstasy. And it was over. Shinji fell next to her, wrapping her body in his arms and pulled her close, kissing her neck.


	2. Memories of you

Hello beautiful readers! Here is the second installment of the challenge! I ACTUALLY got a Persona song 3 So without further adieu! Here is chapter two!

* * *

2. Memories of you – Shoji Meguro

Shinjiro stared into the sunset on the roof of the Iwatodai dorms. He needed some time to himself before his time ran out in a few hours. He had spents several hours planning this. And he wasn't really excited about it. It was in a way, ending his life. He couldn't even think about what Minako would think, if she was here, that is. She had died over three years ago. And Mitsuru refused to let any other students from Gekko High live in the dorm, she converted it into apartments for the SEES members. She always did have a big heart underneath that frigid shell.

Aki had gone into the police academy, and become a police officer. He was doing well now. He had just gotten his first promotion. Ken was getting ready for 9th grade and was studying hard to get accepted into Gekko High. Junpei was picked out of the school's baseball team, who knew he was that good. He was playing pro in the states right now. He sent letters every week, and him and Yukari had been dating exclusively since their senior year. Speaking of Yukari, she had made her way to the world championships of archery, and won.

As for Fuuka, she became an IT for Kirijo Group, at Mitsuru's request, of course. She got a great pay and had gotten better at cooking. Koro-chan was a happy dog and still went for daily walks with Shinji. And all of SEES, if they were available, would go on a "family walk" to the shrine every Sunday and lay flowers down for Minako. It was a tradition...

Shinjiro shook his head, he had become a chef at his old orphanage, they paid little, but it was worth it. He **had** grown up there, and Aki kind of coerced him into it.

Standing up, Shinjiro walked towards the stairs, he was a coward. All this thinking was only keeping him from what he was supposed to be doing. Time to end the cowardice. Time to finally take the last final step.

He went to his room and grabbed the box that held the weapon. He smirked a bit. This was it, he was taking his life into his hands once again. He had to do it when Minako died, but now he was doing it again.

Making his way downstairs, Yukari had Junpei on Skype and they were video chatting, she looked over at Shinji when he set foot on the lounge landing. She exchanged looks with Junpei and she walked with the computer into the kitchen, where Aki, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Ken were with Koro.

Shinji walked into the kitchen, and sat next to Fuuka, "Fuuka, I have to tell you that, I have enjoyed every cooking class with you. And I loved teaching you, I love that we started to date. But, I want to end that." he told her in all seriousness.

Fuuka looked shocked, "W-What!?" her eyes were tearing up.

Shinji shook his head, "I wish I was brave enough to say this correctly, but don't cry, all of us happen to have to tell you this. Because, I am a coward."

Junpei started talking, "It really has been three years since you and Shinjiro-senpai started dating Fuuka and you both need to move on to bigger and better things."

Yukari cut in, "And I think that you will both prosper from this, Fuuka, not just senpai will." She offered a small smile to the tealette.

As soon as Yukari said her piece, Ken cut in, "We are a family now, and we will look after you both!"

Aigis spoke her her and Koro-chan, "And Koro-chan and I will always be there for the both of you, no matter what decisions you make."

Mitsuru let out a small smirk, "And Kirijo group will back any future endeavors, no matter the costs, because I love you both as family and you were there when my father died. I will be there for you now."

Akihiko cleared his throat, "I wanted to tell you that you are probably the best girl he has ever dated and you are a wonderful person on the inside. Even if Shinji here hurts you, I will always beat the shit out of him for you."

Shinji got nervous as Fuuka looked back to him, tears threatening to spill. He stopped her as she went to get up, "No. Listen to me first." He got on one knee to get even with her face.

"Fuuka Yamagishi, I love you so much, and I know this seems sudden for you. But," She paused and smiled, "Don't cry because I am not breaking up with you. I am breaking off the fact we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to be more. Fuuka, I want you to marry me. And I want to be with you forever. YOU are my everything. You helped me get through Mina's passing."

He pulled the box out and displayed a beautiful ring, it had an aquamarine in the middle shaped of a flower surrounded by sapphires and diamonds, set in white gold.

Fuuka was actually crying now, "You jerk! You made me believe that you were dumping me and had my friends go against me! You are truly an awful, awful man!" She pressed her lips to his in a forgiving kiss, "Of course I will marry you!"


	3. I Kissed a Girl

I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry

Fuuka blushed, she was playing "Seven Minutes in Heaven" at a party with the rest of the SEES members and a few miscellaneous friends of Minato and Yukari's. And she was now sitting in a closet with Yukari herself.

"Well. This is awkward." The brunette stated to Fuuka.

Fuuka nodded in agreement, "This is not what I thought was going to happen Yukari-chan..." She sighed and put her chin on her knees.

"So...they are going to expect us to do...something..."Yukari said, extracting a blush from Fuuka.

"We don't have to! Do we? I mean we **are** in a closet for 7 minutes. We shouldn't have to do more than that." Fuuka was hiding her face in her hands.

"Yes, but my popularity and reputation depends on it. I don't back down, Fuuka." the brunette replied with a determined look on her face.

"Can't we fake it?" Fuuka asked

"If I say I did something, I need to have done it." Yukari took Fuuka by the shoulders.

"Yukari-chan..." Fuuka looked scared, Yukari looked like an absolute loon.

And with that last thought of Yukari was nuts, she felt soft lips on hers. And the kiss got deeper. Soon they were exploring each others' mouths.

Then the closet door opened, and Shinjiro was standing there, along with the rest of the part. Fuuka and Yukari pulled apart.

"Senpai! Oh, thank goodness!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"Uhm...hello, Shinjiro-senpai..." Yukari said looking down.

Shinjiro threw a very beaten up Junpei into the closet with Yukari, "Next time, Junpei, no drunk ideas involving a beer bottle. And **all** of you. Get the hell out of this dorm. **Now.**" He told the party goers.

After they all left, Mitsuru was in the lounge looking at Junpei, Minato, and Yukari.

"I left for a few hours and you three decided that throwing party, getting drunk, and locking Fuuka in a closet with Yukari was a **good** idea? Honestly, between you and you," She said pointing at Minato and Junpei, "I am surprised that this dorm is still standing."

"And Yukari, **you** should've been the one to talk them **out** of this half-baked scheme. **Especially** since it was Junpei's idea in the first place. But I guess you went with it since Minato backed him." Shinjiro added.

"And who's idea was it to play "7 Minutes in Heaven?" Akihiko asked the three.

Minato looked at Yukari, who in turn looked at Junpei. Junpei then decided to look back to Minato.

"Collective effort?" the goatee sporting teen offered.

"How did Fuuka get involved?"

"The bottle landed on her..."

"I doubt she was down here willingly." Shinjiro chimed in.

"Well, she came down looking for you...senpai." Yukari told him.

Shinjiro sighed and looked at Fuuka, "You went along with this...?"

"Actually, Senpai, I didn't. They forced me into a closet with Yukari-chan. And then...well, you walked in on what happened." She said her face getting very red..

* * *

Some time later, Fuuka was in Shinjiro's room.

"So did you like it?" He asked her.

"I always do, Shinjiro-senpai..."

"Not the sex, I mean kissing Yukari. Did you like it?" He clarified, positioning the two of them so she was on his chest and his arm was holding her to him, with his arm around her bare waist.

"Well, it was different...and...nice...I guess...but I still prefer yours..."

Shinjiro chuckled and kissed her forehead, then her lips, "I like your kisses, too..."

Fuuka fell asleep there on his chest. It was way better than any kiss she could receive from anyone, boy or girl. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. A Little Pain

_Hey everyone! So it's been awhile! I will be updating tomorrow (because my beta reader is keeping me on the ball now) and she will kill me if I don't keep writing. She takes her job seriously .  
_

_College sucked, but it will be better next semester, since like, I have better classes. And now I will be on break, which means I have to get rid of my books (I am keeping my psych and writer's book for fanfictions). And Yes, I need a psych book for fanfics, because between Mitsuru and Naoto... they are really analytical and stuff. So... Here is the next chapter: "A Little Pain."_

* * *

Akihiko couldn't believe that Shinji had gone missing. Well, no, that's a lie. He had killed...though by accident, a young boy's mother. The freshmen boy had been completely freaked out. No one knew that a persona could go berserk like that... and all the blood... there was so much blood. Except it _wasn't _blood... it was... what was the term Mitsuru used... well, it was for lack of a better word, _goo_.

The woman had fallen to the ground and no one could do anything about her. The boy was there, except he was in a coffin... kinda, it was a bit transparent. No one understood why. But after the incident, Shinjiro up and left without a word. So here Akihiko was, instead of training, looking in the dirtiest, dingiest part of Tatsumi Port Island for Shinji. There were... how did Mitsuru put it... "Hooligans and Nymphomaniacs running amok in the outskirts." But, this is where Shinji felt most at home. Which was odd, though their orphanage was a few blocks away, it was a place where _no one _would want to be caught dead at.

The boxer carefully stepped into the back alleyway of the Tatsumi outskirts. It smelled... like piss and alcohol... and there were women in tiny skirts and tight shirts. It was a disgusting scene. Akihiko looked around. There was the move a familiar looking beanie and boy. Ah, found him. Why was it so hard for Mitsuru to come here and or send bodyguards to retrieve Shinji? The smell here was nauseating. How did these people stand the stench. And it _was_a stench.

"Hey! Shinji! Are you ready to come home yet? Suru and I are worried about you!" Akihiko yelled to the beanie clad boy. The teen turned around and glared at the smaller white haired boy.

"Go back to the dorm, Aki. This ain't no place for you to be running around. You're gonna get yourself hurt." Shinji said with a death glare.

"You're glares don't work on me, Shinji. Now, let's go. Mitsuru said that she would buy us the special beef bowls at Hagakure." Akihiko grabbed the rougher looking boys arm... only to get nailed in the face by his fist. Ouch. _That _was going to bruise by morning with the amount of force that was applied to his face. His nose was probably bleeding, too. Damn that Shinji. Akihiko, being the more sensible of the two decided to do what he did best... beat the living shit out of his best friend.  
Within minutes, the two boys were bloody and being egged on by random strangers. There was a loud, yet strangely quiet, clearing of a throat. Akihiko knew that noise. This was bad. He was about to get in a _lot _of trouble and he _knew _that the punishment would be far, _far _worse than the crime.

"Sanada! Aragaki! Quit this foolishness! You are making a mockery of the Gekkoukan uniform! And look! You're both making a mess of them!" With a sigh, the long red haired girl elegantly stomped into the circle of people and latched on to the fighting boy's ears. "You are better than these... hooligans that are telling you to fight. And what on _Earth _are you wearing, Aragaki? You look like a vagrant!"

"..." Akihiko's eyes found his shoes as he was being led, by his ear mind you, to the monorail station. Mitsuru was like a mother. A scary, red headed, executioner of a mother, but a mother still. She was _waaaay _too mature for her age.

"Lemme go, Kirijo. And this is an _expensive _peacoat..."

"...It doesn't _look _expensive. And where did you even find money to buy an '_expensive peacoat_?'" Mitsuru asked with an unbelieving look on her face.  
"...it's called a _job_. Ya know, you get one when you're _broke_. You wouldn't understand, being a spoiled rotten little snob. Grew up on daddy's money and all." Shinji growled. Akihiko face palmed. He knew what was going to happen next.

"_Excusez moi?_Who do you think you are talking to? You are such a... a..." For once, Mitsuru Kirijo couldn't find words to express her... disapproval for Shinji's attitude.  
"You heard me, Kirijo. You're daddy's little girl. You're all spoiled and a snooty little bitch. You haven't ever worked a day in you're -" Akihiko heard a slap and looked up. There was a red mark on Shinji's face and Mitsuru was glaring at him.

"Listen here, you rude little child. I won't stand for you degrading me. I was worried that you had gotten hurt and you go and call me a 'snooty little bitch?' I won't stand for it. If I was as cruel as you think I am, I wouldn't have a Kirijo physician waiting back at the dorm to look at you both because I knew you would beat the living daylights out of each other. When we get back, I expect you to let the doctor examine you and then clean yourselves off. I want to speak to you in the command room as soon as possible." The redhead's face was stone and her tone was icy. Shinji had really upset her. But... maybe this was how she showed she cared. Shinji was through sarcasm... Akihiko was through physicality and... Mitsuru was through scolding...

The three made their way back, Mitsuru leading the others. Once at the dorm, the boys were sat down, on opposite couches, and examined. Shinji had a few broken ribs and would be in pain for a few weeks, he also had a out of place shoulder... but that was about it. Akihiko, though it hurt like hell, had only broke a few blood vessels and was sure to have one hell of a shiner in the morning. Not to mention the few scrapes on his arm and leg from falling down.

The two left and Mitsuru made her way up to the command room. She couldn't believe those two! They had worried her so much! Especially Shinjiro! He had basically ran away and hadn't shown up in the outskirts until now! Where had he gone the rest of the time? What did he do? Did he eat? What if he had any... _diseases_? Was he mentally sound? There was a high chance of PTSD... but did he show the correct symptoms? The redhead made her way to the large bookshelf beside the control panels on the left of the room and picked a book off the top shelf. She cracked open the book to the third chapter. Chronic anxiety? He doesn't like large groups of people... he portrays agoraphobia. Nightmares? Oh yes, definitely. She can hear him waking up screaming in the middle of the night... Depression? The redhead sighed. It _is _very common for orphans to be depressed... but his depression could also be attributed to the incident a few months ago... and he _did _show signs of depression for sure. Suicidal impulses? Mitsuru couldn't find a single time when he tried to kill himself... well... no... there was the... wrist incident. Mitsuru shuttered. She still remembers seeing all that blood. It was as red as her hair. And there was _so_much of it. It was pouring from his wrists. So yes. That could count, correct? Yes, it could. Mitsuru nodded to the book and looked at the final symptom. _Rage_. Rage... oh there was plenty of that. But it had gotten worse since that night... and today was a prime example. Mitsuru looked towards the door as the boys entered, now bandaged.

"Please, sit." She said, closing the book. "I must apologize for my... rough and rude behavior. I... was worried about you two. I would like to discuss... where we go from here, since Shinjiro is now here with the two of us. For instance, I believe that we... we should try to... bring to light the psychological effects having personae and Tartarus have on us. For, if we find more of us, we might need to... be aware. Also, there is the subject of the incident... a few months ago. We need to address that and Aragaki's disappearance."

"What about it? I needed to clear my head." Shinji interjected. Mitsuru sighed. Did he have to be so impossibly bull headed?

"Look Shinjiro, I understand that you are stressed out... but we need to discuss this further. We have only begun to climb the tower and are only three floors in. Things will get a lot tougher from here on out. If you don't at least attempt to listen you might end up getting killed!" Mitsuru chided. "And as much as I hate to admit it, that would be very frustrating. I would be upset about it and Akihiko would become a complete and utter wreck. We need this discussion. We are, whether you like it or not, a team."

"Yeah... I have to admit it... if you died... it'd be one sad day. Who would convince me to cut class to go buy a beef ramen from Hagakure?" Akihiko said with a laugh.


End file.
